


A Rut in the Road

by anarchycox



Series: 20,000 Roads [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Benny has issues, Dean fixes them, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, You know with sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's first rut with his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rut in the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crowleysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysgirl/gifts).



> So Crowleysgirl suggested our boys dealing with Benny in his rut as one of the bits in Visits. I already had the last two plotted out though, so I thought they I would make this a separate stand alone, especially because this will be dirtier than the rest of the series. But still with feelings because these boys are such saps.

It had been a few days since Dean's heat had passed and he and Benny mated, when Dean thought to ask, "hey babe, when is your rut do? Are you the standard once a year, more, less?" He watched as his alpha's cheeks turned red.

"Yeah, cher, I'm the standard once a year. Not due for awhile, it hit not too long after we started dating, in the winter." It was a little vague but that narrowed it down to late January through early March.

"Oh, cool.  Well let me know when you're close, we'll get Charlie to babysit.  Should be a fun time."

It was far enough away that they sort of forgot all about it.

*****

It was two weeks after the 'Andrea' incident and Benny and Dean were a little better, but still there was an edge between them.  Luckily Adam hadn't picked up on it, as it really only came out at night, when Benny would reach for Dean and Dean would hesitate just a second. He always ended up in his alpha's arms, but each second he thought about it was a bruise on Benny's heart. Benny was trying so hard to make up for his foolish mistake.  He knew Dean loved him, knew that they would be fine, but this tremor he put into their relationship was killing him a little. They hadn't had sex since the fight, Benny tried to not let this bother him.

He was at the diner, working on a nice hearty stew when he looked at the calendar and swore.  It snuck up on him every damn year but his rut was due in a few days. With their slightly battered state, Benny didn't want to have to ask Dean to help him through it. Benny didn't like his ruts at the best of times, hated how out of control he felt in his own skin, hated the snap in the back of his head the one that turned off reason.   It had been a couple years since he had even had a partner for his time.  The last had been Andrea, but that night had not gone well. She seemed tense after that, a little afraid, bruises on her wrists.  She had asked to never have to be a part of that again and Benny ashamed, agreed. They had broken up a few months later.

There was just no way he could do that to his Dean, he couldn't hurt his omega, not now after already doing so. So Benny did what he thought was right, he lied to his family.

****

Dean was suspicious.  He was also tired of shying away from his mate.  He never meant to stay angry this long, Benny hadn't cheated on him, had just missed dinner, but Dean kept thinking of how pretty the woman was, how put together, and that maybe Benny was regretting being with Dean. Now Benny said that there was a restauranteur meeting in the Twin Cities that he forgot he had signed up for, one that would have him away for a couple of nights.  He'd be super busy, but Dean could always text or call if there was a problem. Dean wanted to call bullshit on it right away, but there was a sadness, a shame in Benny's eyes that stopped him from calling out the lie.

Benny left and Dean did what he thought was right, he had Charlie hack Benny's credit card records.

*****

Benny sat in the hotel room, feeling lonely, feeling itchy, feeling stupid.  He knew that he should have just told Dean it was time for his rut and they could have worked it out.  Now his hormones were going haywire, his body knew it was mated, but couldn't smell that mate.  He felt like howling at the moon at the loss. He stood, started to pace, started to stock around the nice room.  It was a good hotel, one that if you had the right codes, paid a little extra, you got a really sound proof space, a drawer with some new toys and a fridge loaded with snacks and beverages so that you wouldn't have to call room service at an inopportune time. It was designed specifically to deal with the dynamics that a good portion of the population faced.

Benny was growing more restless, could feel himself becoming almost feral and decided to take a shower, see if it would cool him down at all. He grabbed his duffel bag and went to pull out some pjs when he realized that he had mistakenly packed a t-shirt of Dean's. All he could smell was his omega.  It overwhelmed him that scent, the smell of oil, and apple, and wood and it kicked his rut into full gear.  His brain knew that Dean wasn't there, but still he growled as he looked around the space. He looked for his mate, angry that Dean wasn't there.

His cock began to throb in the confines of his jeans, and he pulled down the zipper for some relief. He held the shirt to his nose, buried himself in the scent of his omega and quickly jerked himself off to completion.  It was dry, rough, unsatisfying, but it at least took the edge off. He had a juice from the fridge, ate a power, and decided to go for that shower he wanted earlier.

He was walking to the bathroom, stripping his clothes off where there was a knock at the door. He was about to ignore, when his heightened sense caught a smell they knew well.  He hurried over and yanked the door open.  He didn't care that he was naked, that his erection was already returning, he just knew _my mate, my omega_. He stared at Dean, so very, very hungry.

Dean for his part had never see Benny this wild, this loose. He kind of dug it.  He pushed past his alpha and went into the room. It already smelled like sex, but luckily for Benny it only smelled like the alpha. Dean decided to take a risk, "So, anyone meeting you here?"

Benny whined in the back of his throat, "No! Only want you, only want my mate, my omega." He reached for Dean and whined again as his omega backed away.

"Then why'd you run?"

Benny breathed through his mouth, trying to lessen the smells that were overwhelming him, "You're still mad at me, didn't want to ask too much of you. My rut gets bad, lose control, didn't want to hurt you more."

"You didn't think this would hurt me, my alpha not wanting me for his rut?"

Benny paled, "Want you so bad, but was told I'm too rough, cruel, when this hits, that I'm a sick freak, evolutionary throwback, too much animal to be around people.  Wanted to keep my omega safe."

Dean swore in his head, realized how much Andrea had fucked with Benny's brain when they had been together. Well it was time to fix that perception, fix Benny's self loathing. Benny had spent so long helping Dean realize his own worth, Dean wanted to help Benny see there was nothing wrong with him.

Dean decided to do something very foolish - he punched an alpha that was in the starting throws of his rut. Benny's held snapped back. "You don't get to make these decisions for me _Alpha._ I decide what I can and can't handle. You don't run, you don't hide, we deal with this shit together." He pushed at Benny some more, "She ain't part of your life anymore, I am your life," Dean sneered, "You don't think I can take whatever you dish out? Please...you ain't so tough." Dean took a chance and turned his back to his alpha and braced himself.

Sure enough Benny tackled him, pressed him face down into the carpet.  Dean took a moment to appreciate the thickness the quality of the underpadding, he had a feeling his knees were going to appreciate that plushness before the night was out. He was snapped back into the moment when his alpha growled into his ear, "Little omega, you're pushing at my limits here, be a good boy, you won't get hurt."

Dean managed to get his wrists under his shoulders and threw his body weight back and up, bucking Benny off. He smiled at the look of shock on his mate's face, "Ain't so little, alpha. How about you make me behave?" Dean started walking quickly to the bed, Benny snarling as he gave a brief chase.

Another tackle, this time a thud onto the bed. Benny latched onto his bite, laid into his claiming mark all over again. He worried the space sucking, nibbling, grazing his teeth.  He was still holding a little of his control, until Dean said, "Oh come on, I've had stronger bites from Storm, you don't got anymore there you old alpha?" Dean moaned as Benny's teeth sank in.

A minute later Benny let go, and let up a bit so that he could turn Dean over and look at his mate's face. "Mine" Benny practically yelled.

"Prove it." was all Dean said as he arched his hips into Benny.

Benny yanked him upright, tore his shirt off.  He then ripped Dean's jeans down, not caring about button or zipper.  Dean winced at the rough glide of denim over skin, but the possessive look on his alpha's face was enough to get slick started to slide down his thighs. Benny sniffed the air and smiled, "Mine" he said again. He pushed Dean onto the bed and stooped to pull off boots and finish removing pants and boxers. He didn't offer a lot of preamble or warning, just spread apart Dean's legs and started lapping at his hole.

Benny loved rimming Dean during normal times and now with his rut upon him, he wanted to suck up as much of his omega's slick as he could, he'd bathe in the stuff if he was able.  He kept licking grazing teeth and he saw out of the corner off his eye Dean's hand start to edge towards his cock.  Benny sat back a little and slapped Dean's hand away, "I told you mine."

Dean snorted, "technically it is my body, I can do what I want with it."

Benny grabbed the torn t-shirt off the ground and manhandled Dean up the bed and used the shreds to tie Dean's hands firmly to the head board. It was soft around his wrists but tied to show that Benny meant business, Dean wasn't going anywhere. "LIke fuck it's your body.  You followed me here, you chose to show, it's all my playground now, and I'm going to use you all up." The smile on the alpha's face was feral and caused another wave of slick to pump out of Dean. Benny didn't bother checking him again, just lifted his hips and thrust into his omega.  It was tight, he had loosened Dean up, and the slick was easing the way, but still Dean hadn't been fully ready. Benny was always so careful with his mate, but now there was an edge of pain, a loss of control and Dean had to admit that he liked this version of the older man.

Benny gave him a second to adjust and started to rock back and forth, his hips steadily going quicker as he pushed into his mate. He wrapped his hands around the bones of Dean's hips, raising him a little more.  The angle was a little awkward, the hands a little too firm, but Benny was hitting his prostate with every thrust. The motions were causing Dean's cock to bounce around and get friction off the skin of Benny's stomach. Benny pushed forward, almost bending Dean in half, and both men groaned at the feeling.  It wasn't long before both were coming, aching from the release.  Benny's cock just kept pumping, filling Dean, his knot lodged firmly in place.

Eventually Benny came to his senses enough to let Dean's legs down, and untie him. They both slowed their breathing a little, waiting to be able to separate. Dean looked at Benny, "How long do your ruts usually last?"

"Bout a day, cher." was Benny's reply.

"Cool" was Dean's answer.

*****

It was about 2am and Dean woke up, desperately needing to piss.  He snuck out of Benny's arms, the older alpha finally having passed out an hour ago.  Dean's bow legs were a little extra curved as he tenderly walked to the bathroom. He was aching in a way that wasn't common, but was definitely awesome. He finished his business and was taking a moment to stretch after having a glass of water when Benny slammed him into the bathroom wall.

"Why'd you get up? You don't leave me." The angry voice said in his ear.

"Had to pee, that a crime? I was coming back."

He could feel the alpha cock already hard, already pressing against him. "You don't go anywhere without telling me, without asking permission." He turned Dean around and pushed him to his knees, "Make it up to me." He forced Dean's mouth open and thrust in before Dean could say anything. He held Dean's head and started to fuck his omega's mouth. Dean couldn't take it all in and wrapped his hand around the area where the knot would soon be popping. Benny wasn't gentle, holding his mate's hair, but Dean was okay with that. He bobbed back and forth, not quite getting enough air, choking a bit, eyes watered.  Benny looked down and eased back, worried. He let Dean pull off but Dean smirked, "I can take whatever you dish out, you know that, or you should by now."

Benny pushed back into his mate's mouth.  It didn't take long to get close and Benny pulled out of Dean's mouth, and he had enough foresight to toss a couple towels down on the ground.  He picked Dean up and put him on his hands and knees and started to fuck him at a punishing pace. Soon enough Benny was coming again and they collapsed on the tile.  He had enough brain power to fall a little to the side so that they were spooning and that he didn't crush his omega.  He reached down, realizing that Dean was still hard. Benny's hand was sweaty and had some slick on it, enough to make a smooth glide as he pumped his hand over Dean's cock.  Not too much longer Dean arched and made a bit of a mess. Benny automatically held his hand to his mate's mouth and Dean licked it clean.

*****

 It was late morning, almost lunch when Benny woke up and felt almost coherent. He smiled and looked down at his sleeping mate.  That smile slowly turned to a look of horror as he saw the damage he had wrought on Dean.  His omega was covered in bruises, teeth marks, his wrists and ankles clearly chafed. Benny ran to the bathroom gagging. He slumped down to the floor, ashamed of himself.  The slamming of the door had woken Dean up.  He followed and knocked, "Hey babe, what's up?"

There was an inaudible mumble. Dean took a chance and opened the door.  He saw his alpha slumped on the floor, head held in hands.  He sat beside Benny wincing as he hit the floor.  Benny saw that wince and pushed away from Dean. Dean would have none of that and put his hand on Benny, "Babe, talk to me."

"I hurt you." Benny said quietly.

Dean took stock of his body, "Yeah,  I guess you did."

"You should go, I won't do it again, I'm so sorry." Benny hunched into himself more.

"Oh fuck that." Dean snarked, Benny looked at him in confusion. "If I asked you to, would you get up and go lie down on the bed?" Benny nodded and did as Dean asked. He looked over and saw that Dean was followed him, a slow steady walk. Benny gulped and fisted blankets in his hands and Dean slowly trailed a hand down his body, finally reaching his cock, stroking slowly easily.  His other hand was touching the bruises, the bite marks that had Benny so ashamed.

Dean smiled, relishing each mark, "I chose you, I chose to follow you, I chose to be here. I love each and every mark you put on me.  Yes, I'm sore, yes I'm bruised, but it's okay.  We both know, no matter how far gone you were, I could have stopped you. I didn't I egged you on." Dean was hard now, and moaned at the sensation. "You don't begrudge my heat, why would I do so for your rut?"

Benny couldn't tear his eyes away from Dean, from his stroking hand, from the red cock weeping precome, "I was too rough, I was craven."

Dean hummed, "I like that word, craven is a good word." He made his way over to Benny, climbed atop the alpha and slid easily onto his mate.  Dean was so fucked out, so slick that Benny fit into  him easily and Dean kept a steady rocking motion up. "All night long, you kept saying I was yours. Well you know what? You're fucking mine!" This last was said with an almost alpha like growl. Dean worked his hand over himself quickly and came all over Benny's chest. That possessiveness was enough to tip Benny over the edge.

Dean collapsed against Benny and when he had his breath back, buried his teeth into Benny's neck, right below the tattoo. When he let go he looked his alpha dead in the eye, "you don't run from me ever again."

"Yes sir." Benny kissed Dean.

******

Andrea was on the train when she opened the email. Her mouth dropped as the video began, it was about 45 seconds and showed a naked blissed and fucked out Benny swiping his finger through the come on his chest, licking it and saying "mmmm my Dean."

below the video was the sentence 'he's all mine, bitch. Dean'


End file.
